Victim
by Sir Butt
Summary: The fortissimo of Ikebukuro blackmailed and raped could do nothing but to keep everything to himself, or else his loved ones would suffer severe warning-less punishment. Four days past since he got out, Izaya just so happened to pass by and see him in his weakest state. [ Warning : Rape aftermath, Shizaya ]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Victim

Chapter 1 : Quiet Aftermath

Nobody had ever thought that the day when Heiwajima Shizuo would be involved in rape would come, but it did.

No. Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't the rapist. He was the victim.

How? Who? Why? Nobody knew. All he remembered was the painful shock throughout his body as countless hands abused his body, leaving him blindfolded and handcuffed in the middle of a warehouse.

He lost his virginity, his pride, … a large part of his sight.

After that night, everything snapped. The slightest touch would send him trembling and hysteric. He can't even stand another person's presence, letting only certain people talk to him.

It had been four days since the incident. Four torturous days of nightmare and mental pressure.

He felt violated, disgusted to the core. What had been done was done. But memories of the smell, taste, pain stayed. Whenever someone tried to get close to him, he would instantly turn violent and throw whatever he could grab towards the person. The only way to convince him out of his impenetrable defensive wall was to speak to him.

Everyone who cared enough tried to figure out what made him act the way he did, but Shizuo refused to speak a single word to anyone, including to his dear little brother.

He wanted to blame someone, but who was there to blame? He let them touch him. He let it happen despite hating the whole feeling.

He couldn't do anything about it. The lives of his loved ones were at stake. Whoever messed him up threatened to assassinate Kasuka on the spot if he fights back. Of course, Kasuka wasn't aware of the hidden camera placed in his private driver's car as well as a 10 pound bomb strapped under the car's body.

He _really_ didn't have a choice.

The secret incident didn't leave much marks on his body, but it left him rotting in a mental trauma.

_Even monsters have feelings…_

.

Izaya hummed merrily , a box of ootoro dangling from his grip.

He felt like taking a quieter route back home, for once avoiding his precious humans to have a some time alone. Said raven knew the city like the back of his own hand, so he knew where to go and what to avoid.

Hopefully, Heiwajima Shizuo won't be showing up in front of him.

"I haven't heard anything from Shizu-chan lately~ But I sure don't feel like playing with him right now…" He shivered at the thought, spitting his next line. "Ah ahh… Hate works in strange ways…~ How annoying…"

What seemed to be a perfect clear day a minute ago suddenly darkened with a brush of grey clouds. Tiny droplets of rain tapped softly against soil and concrete; a soothing sound to the raven's ears.

He didn't mind getting a little wet. By the looks of it, it wouldn't rain heavier than it already was.

'Still, it would be nice to watch the rain while eating heavenly ootoro.'

With that thought, Izaya skipped to the nearest shelter…

… which happened to be an old shrine people rarely visit.

Izaya was planning to make his way to the offering box when he saw someone sitting near it. He couldn't see the person's face since the unknown man buried his face between his arms and knees.

But Izaya recognized that bartender uniform from anywhere.

"E-Eh?! Shizu-chan?"

'Shizu-chan' shot his head up, frightened at the sudden call of his name, but soon relaxed and buried his face away from human sight.

"Tch… It's just you, flea…"

"_Tch_? Did you just 'tch' me…?" hissed Izaya, offended by the blond's remark. "You know. I haven't seen you in a week, the least you could do is to give a decent greeting."

"Whatever…" Muffled grunts came from the sitting man, refusing to even look at the raven somewhere in front of him. "I don't need to _see_ you to know you're here, flea… You stink… Get out…"

"You're a little weird today, Shizu-chan. Did those cigarettes finally took its toll from you? After all these years, are you finally dying?" He walked closer and closer to his arch nemesis, trying to hook out the usual adrenaline from playing a game with death. "Oh, who would watch over your precious brother after you die?"

"… Just leave me alone, Izaya…"

Hearing his name softly spoken from lips that usually roar out hatred and anger, Izaya was taken back. It felt odd, yet nice…

… too _nice_ for his liking…

"Shizu-chan…" said the raven, deadly poison dripping from his tone. "What is wrong with you…?"

"N'thin'… Go away…"

"Shizu-chan."

"Ngh…! I said go away…!"

"Shizu-chan. Look at me." Those words spoken by Izaya came out in a hushed whisper, sending chills up his own spine.

The whole world stopped spinning as Shizuo's breath halted. He didn't know what to say, how to answer, exactly where to look.

He felt like his insides were mashed together and played with. It hurt, if not physically then something else.

But what else was there for him to do? What the hell was he supposed to say?

He did the only thing that he was capable of doing for that moment in time.

Shizuo cried.

* * *

**A/N : Soooo. There's been waaaay too many stories about Izaya hurt in more than one way, so why not Shizuo? So the idea was born.**  
**Originally a one-shot, but it's not finished yet, and I'm trying to find the motivation to continue it. The story's been sitting here in my folder for months and I don't want it to collect virtual dust in my laptop. **

**There are more of this story written, but I decided to split it just to keep the already-slow pace steady. I will update this once I finish college assignments, and find the motivation to fend off laziness. Next chappy would be longer I guess.**

**( might edit later after tomorrow's class )**


	2. Forcing Out Answers

Title : Victim

Chapter 2 : Forcing Out Answers

Shizuo cried.

Low sobs and hiccups sounded too foreign for the raven to swallow. Izaya's long-time enemy just cried in front of him. He couldn't help but to wonder what might trigger such grief for the blond.

It angered him beyond his own comprehension.

Part of him wanted to laugh and leave, the rest wanted to stay and find out what reduced Shizuo into a sobbing shell.

In the end, his body forced itself to sit beside the blond, making sure to distance himself a few inches from the other man.

Izaya didn't say anything. He simply sat there, listening to rain and soft sobs, fingers poking the sushi in its opened box.

Nothing really passed through his mind. No schemes. No inner monologue. No questions. Absolutely nothing.

"Oi, flea… Why are you still here…?" asked Shizuo, still keeping whatever face he made hidden.

"Don't misunderstand, Shizu-chan. I'm simply here to wait for the rain to pass by."

"… Could you wait somewhere else?"

Izaya raised a brow. He didn't like the tone Shizuo used, not one bit. The new side of Shizuo crossed the raven's comfort line. Yet, Izaya still forced himself to stay.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong with you. Ne, why won't you throw something at me? Why aren't you screaming 'Izayaaa-kun' like you always do? Why won't you look at me?

_Why are you crying?_"

Shizuo snapped, throwing his fist towards the smaller man beside him. Even though he was so close to his target, he attack missed. Mocha eyes stared straight into pits of endless red, but in those brown orbs lacked a certain light; light that Izaya always hated.

"What's wrong with you eyes…?"

"…"

"Shizu-chan. Answer me."

"I…"

Shizuo's trembling hands were too much for Izaya to bear. It was pathetic, weak, every flaw that he hated. In those fear-filled mocha orbs, Izaya saw his own reflection.

… _Sick_… …

Izaya shoved Shizuo away with a single push, completely ignoring whatever the blond tried to say to him. He pulled out one of his many phones and speed-dialed a familiar number.

"Shinra." started Izaya. "Don't lie to me because I _will_ know. What happened to Shizu-chan…?"

"W-Wait!"

Shizuo tackled the raven down, ripping the phone from the other's hand before accidentally crushing the device with his uncontrolled strength.

"Everyone's right… I am a monster… It's about time I act like one. I rather be heartless than to-"

Shizuo was silenced by a piece of sushi forcefully shoved into his mouth. He wanted to spit the cold fatty tuna out, but a thin hand covered his mouth, forcing him to chew and swallow.

"You talk too much, you know that, protozoan?"

Again, Izaya pulled out another phone which was later destroyed by the blond's struggle. Then the third. Then fourth. Shoving Shizuo away from the device was easy for him, as if the strength that was once a menace disappeared along with the monster inside.

"Izaya… Please…! No one-!"

"No one what?!"

"Just… get away from me…!"

After the fifth one broke, Izaya pierced his gaze to a pair of mocha eyes; eyes that never returned the stare. With one long sigh, Izaya raised his fist high up in the air and punched the other straight to the jaw.

Shizuo ceased all struggle.

"You're really something, Shizu-chan… One minute, you're a violent, uncontrollable monster. Then the next, a pathetic, sobbing mess. I've been trying to fish this face from you for many years, and in just… I don't know… a few days of my absence…? In that short period, you've become… this… this pathetic garbage..."

"You don't need to know…"

For the second time that day, Izaya sighed. Violence wouldn't help him get anything out of the blond. He, of all people should know about that fact.

He thought deep and hard. Whatever that happened to Shizuo that made him that way must've been… difficult…

He knew that Shizuo was a man who could take care of himself. Poverty or injury was the least of the beast's problem. Izaya watched him for years, agreeing hands down that Heiwajima Shizuo was invincible.

So then, what could possibly be the cause of such fear in those now-dimmed mocha eyes?

Izaya didn't want to admit it, but he had a feeling that his dear humans might play a big part in the fall of the fortissimo.

He hated the idea…

"You know, Shizu-chan… For whatever that happened to you, you can't hold it in forever…"

Izaya had the gift of getting into others hearts by mere words. Though Shizuo never reasoned with his words because he himself was violence incarnate not by choice, his once impervious walls were now crumbled. Talking to him might be possible.

Oh how the raven felt disgusted at himself for having the intention to help his own arch nemesis, but he would hate himself more if he left without knowing anything.

He simply must know.

* * *

**A/N : Chapters will be short. As I mentioned before, this is supposed to be a one-shot. *rolls on top of piles of ass-ignments***

**Ser Kajune ~ I myself don't know if this would be Shizaya or Izuo. I mean, they won't exactly be lovey dovey in the future, but they will be protective over each other later on ( a little spoiler because I don't know if I would continue this ). Thank you for your kind words.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flame is welcomed. Anything is welcomed actually. But if there's none, then that's fine as well. **


End file.
